Accidents Will Happen
by georgebobpinglingchu
Summary: When Kari accidentally wishes one of her friends away, it's up to her and her remaining friends to solve the Labyrinth. But, Jareth, being Jareth, has other plans... Obviously Jareth/OC You HAD to see that one coming...
1. Didn't See That One Coming

**Hey! **

**My normal terrain is Phantom of the Opera, but I have recently fallen in love with Labyrinth. So, here's a fic I've been writing for a few days now (It takes a while for me to get a chapter written).**

**For those of you who've read my POTO fanfic, you probably know who all my characters are, in all but name. I was originally going to put our real names, but then I remembered that my name is Sarah. (No joke.)**

**NAMES AND DESCRIPTIONS!!!**

**Me ~ Kari (pronounced like Carrie) ~ Mousy brown hair, dark green eyes**

**Haliey ~ Leia (pronounced like Princess Leia, obviously) ~ Blonde hair, blue eyes **

**Alyssa ~ Tara ~ Blonde hair, hazel eyes**

**Cassie ~ Lily ~ Dark brown hair (with slight purple highlights), blue eyes**

**Arianna ~ Jordyn ~ Light brown hair, brownish-green eyes**

**I think that's it. For now. *cue ominous music***

**For the record, we're all 16in this, except for Leia, who's 17. Because she's **_**soooo **_**special.**

**Oh, and the first two lines of this chapter are pretty much word for word of a conversation I had earlier today.**

**Disclaimer!!! I own nothing but my OC's. But how I wish I owned Jareth...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kari ran into her room, green eyes sparkling with excitement, grinning broadly and crying out in triumph, "Finally! I got my dad to buy it!"

Jordyn jumped up off the bed excitedly, light brown hair bobbing around comically. "You finally got _Phantom of the Opera?_"

"No. They didn't have it at Wal-Mart. But look what I did get!" She held up the twentieth anniversary DVD of _Labyrinth_, giggling excitedly. "Let's watch it!"

Lily stood up. "I call popcorn duty!" She ran off to the kitchen.

Tara sat up lazily. Rubbing her hazel eyes, she asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"You were asleep?"

"Well, I actually paid attention in Calculus today-"

"Shut up! It's starting!"

The Tri-Star logo of a pegasus came up on the screen, followed by the first few notes of a David Bowie song.

Lily ran back in, bowl of popcorn in her hands, balancing a six-pack of Mountain Dew on top. "What's happened so far?"

"Well, there's some random owl flying around," came the sarcastic voice of Leia. "Not much else. Unless you count the fact that there are Muppets in this."

"Muppets?" Lily asked. She turned to Tara, and they cried out in unison, "KERMIT!!!"

A loud _thump_ issued from the other side of the wall, followed by muffled cursing. Kari snickered. "Sounds like Dad's watching football again."

The girls watched the movie intently. All, except for Leia, who kept making snide comment about the special effects, or how tight Jareth's pants were.

About halfway through the movie, Leia broke what was considered to be the biggest rule of the Girl Code; never compare your friend's personality with that of a movie character's, especailly if it's when they're bitching.

After Sarah had said "_It's not fair!_" for about the tenth time, Leia laughed. "Wow, Kari. She's starting to sound like you!"

Kari had been having a hard time restraining herself from slapping Leia from the start, but this was the last straw. "I wish the goblins would come take _you_ away! Right now!" she yelled at her "friend".

As soon as she'd finished, the lights went out. Kari rolled her eyes. "Okay, Tara. You've had your fun. Turn the lights back on."

"Why do you always blame things on me? I didn't do anything!"

Kari's eyes widened in the dark. "Leia?" she called shakily. No answer.

The window blew open, and an owl flew in. Tara screamed and began beating it with the now empty popcorn bowl. "Freaky stalker owl!"

As Jareth changed back into his human form, Tara continued beating him. He grabbed the bowl from her hands. "Do you mind?" She let out an uncharacteristic squeak and ran and hid behind Kari with the other remaining girls.

Kari gulped. "Um, hiya, Mr. Goblin King, sir," she managed to choke out.

Jareth smiled. "Hello, Kari."

She squeaked. _Fudgemuffins! He knows my name! _

Jareth rolled his eyes at the silence. "Pity. Sarah was _much_ more talkative." He suddenly made one of those cool crystal things appear and casually rolled it around. "I assume you girls know the drill. I either give you your dreams-" He tossed the crystal to his other hand. "- or you have thirteen hours to rescue your friend."

While he'd been saying this, the house had disappeated, and been replaced by a hillside, overlooking the Labyrinth.

Kari hadn't noticed. She been staring transfixed at the crystal. _So shiny... Focus!_ She shook herself. "I'm sorry Mr.- um, Jareth, but I'm afraid we have to rescue Leia." She turned to her remaining friends. "Of course, I'm only speaking for myself."

"Right. Like I got anything better to do."

"You really think I'd miss _this_?"

"Sure, but I'm hungry. Is there any food in that place?" Lily caught herself. "Other than peaches."

Jareth smiled sadly. "Very well. You have thirteen hours to beat my Labyrinth. You win, and you take home Leia. You lose," He smirked, his grey-blue eyes glinting mischeviously at Kari. "Well, let's discuss that later." And with that, he disappeared.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Jareth reappeared in his throne room, tossing the crystal from hand to hand. He looked at it. It still showed and image of the girls standing on the hillside. Tara and Lily were chatting animatedly about goblins and Jordyn was taking a closer look at some sort of plant. Kari stood there, green eyes that reminded him so much of Sarah flitting around nervously, as if expecting something to jump out at her.

The Kings thoughts were interrupted by a loud chattering.

"...and that's why my parents won't get me a dog. I mean, it's not like I meant for all my goldfish to die! It just happened!" Leia had evidently been giving the goblins her life story in his absence.

Jareth plopped on his throne, intent on watching the girls' progress through his scrying crystal, but he kept getting interrupted by Leia.

_Gods,_ he thought. _Does she _ever_ shut up?_ He finally spoke up. "I can see why Kari wished you away."

Leia stopped her useless speech to glare at him. "Why thank you. That makes me feel _so _much better."

"Any time," he replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"Something gives me the feeling that that smirk is going to bother me."

"That's the plan."

Leia pouted. "That movie did a pretty fair job of portraying you. It even got the tight pants."

Jareth glanced down at his breeches. "Um, thank you?"

She grinned. "No problem. Ooh! Question!"

"What?" Jareth snarled. He was getting tired of this quickly.

"Did you really sing _'Dance Magic' _?"

"Leave. Now."

Leia shrugged. "Whatever. You'll miss me." She flipped her shoulder-length blonde hair and skipped out, intent on exploring the castle.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I'm bored."

"I'm tired."

"I'm _hungry_."

Kari rolled her eyes at her friends' complaining. "Honestly! We've only been here for twenty minutes!"

"Still!"

Tara began jumping up and down, her hand raised as if she wanted the teacher to call on her.

"Yes?"

"You know that story from the beginning of the movie?"

"What of it?"

"I think I know what's going on. I just need to hear it again."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Allrighty then. Here goes:

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her mother left when she was very young, and the king remarried, producing a son._

_"The princess was always forced to stay home with the baby. She was practically a slave._

_"But, the Goblin King had fallen in love with the princess, and had given her certain powers._

_" 'Say your right words,' the goblins said. 'and-'_ "

"That's it!" Tara interrupted.

"What's it?"

"Repeat that last part!"

Kari and the others looked bewildered. " _'Say your right words,' the goblins- ' _"

"No! Before that!"

" _'But, the Goblin King had fallen in love with the princess and had given her certain powers.'_ ...?" She made the quotation into a question.

"There you have it!"

"I still don't-"

"You're the one who wished Leia away right?"

"Don't remind me."

" _'Certain powers'_ ! And how'd you get them?"

"I don't know!"

" _' The Goblin King had fallen in love with the princess'_ !"

Kari gaped open mouthed, then passed out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well, that was fun. Yes, I did indeed say "Fudgemuffins". My friends and I come up with extremely strange ways to keep us from swearing...**

**The reason for the T rating is possible future language. There's none in this chapter, but, knowing Tara and Lily, there will be.**

**Next chapter, there shall be romance. If only a little. See if you can guess who.**

**Until next time,**

**Her Highness Sarah of Brookfield-Shire**


	2. Where's WaldoerKari?

**Hiya! I'm back!**

**As promised, there is romance, but just a little. It's only chapter 2!**

**I'm gonna keep this short. The long note is for the bottom.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In the glorious silence after Leia had left, Jareth watched the girls' progress through the scrying crystal. He frowned. The girls caught on fast. And Kari didn't seem to be taking the news well.

Jareth thought for a moment. Tara was a smart one, Jordyn was annoying, and that Lily girl was certain to cause trouble.

He smiled as a plan came to him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Ow, ow, ow! I think my blisters have blisters!"

"Quit complaining Jordyn! Everyone's feet hurt!" Lily was getting tired of the complaining. They'd been in the Labyrinth for an hour and a half, and they wouldn't shut up. Except for Kari.

Lily glanced at her. As soon as she'd come to, Kari'd been silent, a very rare occurence.

Kari blinked. "Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The temperature just dropped." She shivered, attempting to get warm by hugging herself.

Tara looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Kari asked, incredulous. "I've _never_ been okay."

Jordyn spoke up, fiddling with her hair. "What she meant was, are you ill?"

"I-" She faultered. "I don't think so. I just-" Her head shot up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"What?"

"Footsteps," Kari said, drifting off to look for the source.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kari wandered around. She was still in the brick section of the Labyrinth, meaning she still had a long way to go.

A small part of her brain was reprimanding her for leaving her friends.

_**You'll get lost.**_

_I don't care._

_**You left your friends just standing there.**_

_So? Tara does that all the time._

_**You might never see them again.**_

_So?_

On some level, she was aware of the conflict, but the majority of her mind was set on finding the source of the footsteps. She had a hunch, but she hoped to God that she was wrong.

"Hello Kari." Jareth said, appearing behind her.

"Hi," she said flatly. But her thoughts were screaming at her. _Not now! He had to show up now, didn't he? God, Kari. This is just your luck._

"Is that all the greeting you have for me?"

Kari turned around. "Excuse me, _sire_," she said sarcastically, curtsying. "I beg your pardon."

Jareth smirked. "That's better. And where, may I ask, are your _dear_ friends?"

"I- uh- somewhere." Kari looked down, blushing furiously, all the sarcasm gone.

Jareth smiled. "You're lost. How quaint."

"If that's all the help you're going to be-"

Jareth cut her off. "How are you liking my Labyrinth?"

Kari's head shot up in recognition, to find that Jareth's face was dangerously close to hers. She couldn't articulate an answer. The only noise she made was a small "Eep!"

Jareth chuckled. "Are you going to answer my question?" He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, no?"

He smirked mischeviously, leaning closer.

Kari's mind raced._ Oh my God. Oh my God. He's not seriously thinking what I think he's thinking is he?_

As Jareth lightly kissed her, Kari closed her eyes. Upon reopening them a few seconds later, she realized he'd randomly disappeared. Again.

She kicked the wall, only to find it was another fake. She fell down with a small "Oof!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Leia sat on the throne, watching Kari and Jareth through the scrying crystal. She giggled. This was _waaaay_ better than T.V.

She'd tried to explore the castle, but had gotten lost in the Escher Room, somehow ending up back at the throne room. She'd walked in to discover that the King had gone, so she decided to spy on Kari and the others.

Jareth suddenly reappeared, a seemingly genuine smile on his face. Leia squealed and fell off the seat, dropping the crystal so it crashed onto the stone floor in a puff of purple smoke and glitter.

Jareth looked at her, expression darkening. "Were you on my throne?"

"Um, no!"

He looked down to see the remnants of the crystal, surrounded by the thinning smoke. He sighed impatiently. "Would you mind just being a _little_ bit more careful?"

"Yes, sir! I mean, no, sir! Can you repeat the question?"

"Out." Jareth pointed toward the door. Leia scurried out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Once outside, Leia sat down in a huff. "Can you believe this?" she asked in outrage, not expecting an answer.

"Believe what?"

Leia jumped. A goblin bearing an odd resemblance to Dobby the house-elf had appeared behind her. "Oh! No offense, little dude, but your King's a jerk."

"King not usually jerk. It show he put on. Make Labyrinth harder for Kari."

"How do you know who Kari is?"

"Rin like to listen at doors." The creature grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "Rin hear King talk in sleep."

Leia smiled at the creature. "Rin's your name is it? I think I like you, Rin."

"Rin like lady. What lady name?"

"Leia."

"Lee-ah," Rin pronounced with difficulty. "Hmph. Rin just call you "Lady", 'kay?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Not good."

The remaining girls had been searching for Kari for nearly an hour, to no avail. There hadn't been much conversation during that time, just muttered cursing.

They came to a crossroads. Jordyn sighed and sat down. "This is pointless! How are we supposed to figure this place out? Kari's the only one who's seen the movie all the way through! No one else knows how it ends!"

Lily knelt down beside her friend. "It's not useless! But it might have helped if we'd brought some string. I wonder if there are any Minotaurs around here."

Jordyn laughed. "Sure, Lily. In case you haven't noticed, we're not in Crete. Where are we anyway?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"Underground. Duh," Tara answered.

"How do you figure that?"

"Didn't you listen to the lyrics of the opening song?"

"No. Leia was being too loud."

"Good point. But, back on topic; which way should we go?"

"I wouldn't go either way." A short man with an over-large nose came from around the corner.

Tara started jumping up and down again. "Oh! You're Hoggle!"

"Yep. An' who are you?"

"Tara, Jordyn, and I'm Lily." Lily gestured to each girl in turn. "We're trying to get to the castle at the center, and possibly find our friend Kari."

"She got green eyes an' brown hair?"

"How'd you know? Have you seen her?" Jordyn asked hopefully.

"Nah. That's just what Sarah looked like."

"Oh. I guess that's true." Tara said thoughtfully.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who cares what she looks like? We have to save her!" she cried, swinging an imaginary sword. The others (including Hoggle) looked at her as if she were insane. "So," she asked Hoggle, calming down. "Will you help us?"

"I can try. I ain't promising nuthin' though."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Enter...HOGGLE!!!**

**He's being... Well, Hoggle. His usual reluctant self. But we all still love him. *yells back at friends* Right guys?**

**Cassie: Yeah!**

**Arianna: Um, yes?**

**Haliey: SHINY!!!**

**Alyssa: Who?**

**Ryan: Why am I not in this story?**

**Me: Because I said so! *smack***

**Sorry 'bout that, but emo boy deserved it.**

**Ooh! Development! You know Rin? The goblin that looks like Dobby? I created him! I'm gonna start making my own creatures! Next chappie, look for**

**TAPE END**


	3. What is this? The Matrix?

**In case you're wondering about this chapter's title, The Matrix is basically where this dude finds out that real life is fake, and the world of computers and such is actually reality. My dad originally thought it would be a good title for this whole story. See if you can find the various refrences to Labyrinth and other movies. The characters definetly can.**

**Sorry for the wait. My computer keeps randomly shutting down every time I try to type. I can't wait until I get that laptop...**

**Forgive me if my grammar is terrible. I've been taking the ACT practice test all morning (Even though I'm in 7th grade. It's some sort of Talent Search thing for Duke). Does anyone have any Excedrin?**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Even though I've wished.**

**Oh, and introducing Tabitha Ann Thomas as Endellion. **

* * *

Kari stumbled around the maze.

"Frick. Fudge. Ow. Damn! Not again!" She tripped over a root from one of the hedges. She knew that meant that she was getting closer to the center, but that didn't dull the pain.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice boomed from around a corner.

Kari jumped, sending her mp3 player flying out of her pocket. _Has that been there the whole time? _"Flossing Labyrinth," she muttered, stooping over to pick it up.

"I said, who goes there?" The voice came again.

Kari took a deep breath. "It is I! Kari Lynwood of Brookfield-Upon- uh -the River Non-Existant!" She winced. Her British accent needed some work.

"What is your quest?"

"You _can't _be serious."

"Answer the question!"

"I seek the castle beyond the Goblin City. Oh, and in case you're wondering, my favorite color is green."

"Irrelevant. What is-"

"The airspeed velocity of a laden swallow?"

"No. What is 14x(7380.5/6790034)7?

Kari wiped the sarcastic grin off her face. "Algebra!? You're asking me to do algebra!?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

Kari grumbled something about it not being fair, inviting her friends to come and whack her with a stick. She found a rock that made marks on the other rocks making up the ground. She wrote the problem out. Five minutes later, she called out, "0.10652208!"

"Correct! You may now face me!" A creature with the body of a lion and the head of a woman rounded the corner. "I am Aeia, Sphinx of the Labyrinth!"

"Isn't that nice. Can I go now?"

"Not until you solve my riddle!"

"But I just-"

"Those were merely qualifying rounds. Not many earn the honor of facing me." Aeia smiled, baring ner sharp teeth.

Kari was about fed up with the place. "Just ask me the fucking riddle!" she yelled, exasperated.

"It came out of flesh, and has no flesh within, it tells a story without ever a tongue."

Kari paused. "What kind of riddle is _that_? It doesn't even ryhme!"

"It does in Gaelic."

* * *

"You girls won't mind if we fall in an oubliette, will ya?" Hoggle asked, approaching a wall with two doors, each guarded by two dog-looking things.

"What!? We have to fall in a hole!?" Jordyn asked, outraged.

"Well, excuse me, but I only know the one way to the castle, and that was when Sarah was here." He paused. "Speakin' of which, do you guys know what's happened to her?"

"What was her last name?"

"Williams."

Lily gasped. "Holy shit!"

"What?" Hoggle asked in alarm.

As Lily went into a bout of hysterical laughter, Tara answered him. "She's our English Lit teacher."

"English what?"

"Literature. Shakespeare, Chaucer, you know. The guys with ruffly collars."

As they'd been talking, they'd gone through the blue door and somehow managed to avoid the shaft of hands. Except for Jordyn.

"EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Jordyn was caught by the hands. "Ew. Ew. Double ew. Put me down. Now."

"If you say so," one of the sets of hands said, dropping her.

She fell with a small thump on the bottom of the oubliette.

* * *

Kari paced back and forth, thinking to herself.

_It came out of flesh, but there's no flesh in it? Is that even possible? Aeia said it was translated from Gaelic. Maybe it's a rough translation. Maybe there was something about the pattern of letters. But then I'd have to translate it back to Gaelic, which I don't know how to do. Oh, damn it! Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?_

"You know, wishes are powerful things."

Kari looked at Aeia. "Did you say something?"

"Not a word."

"That's strange. I thought I heard-"

"Oh, don't worry. You're not going loopy. You're just as sane as I am. Little Miss Sphinxy can't hear me. I've filled her ears with a rather annoying buzzing for the time being." The voice came again. It didn't seem to come from any certain place though. It was just there.

"You said that wishes are powerful things."

"Yep." A giggle.

"So, if I just wish for help-"

"It'll come to you."

"Okay then. I wish I had help with solving this riddle. Right now."

A girl of about Kari's age appeared before her in a shower of sparkles. She had chin-length black hair and yellowish-hazel eyes. She was dressed strangely (in a good way), in a soft green dress that went to her knees, and- were those _Converse_? Despite the strangeness of her costume, there was a rather unsettling familiarity in the shape of her face and the way she held herself.

The girl laughed. "I'm Endellion. You must be Kari. Or one of her party. Jareth did say something about splitting you guys up."

Kari was speechless. She just stood there, mouth agape like an idiot.

"You might want to close that. You'll catch flies."

Kari shut her mouth, then spoke. "I'm Kari. Wait a sec. You know Jareth?"

Endellion smiled. "Yep. I'm his sister. He doesn't talk about me much though."

"Why not?"

"Later." She turned to Aeia. "The answer is a quill pen. Now, off with you, foul beastie! Or shall I have my dearest brother bog you?"

Aeia growled, but did as she was told. As soon as she was gone, Endellion laughed. "That was fun. Shall we continue on our way?" She gestured toward the now empty path.

"Um, sure. So, why doesn't Jareth talk about you?"

"I tried to eat him."

Kari blinked. "Um, what?"

Endellion laughed. "Yeah. You see, we were at this family picnic a few years back, and Jareth, being his moody self, had changed into owl form and gone off to sulk about something or other. A couple hours later, we ran out of food, and I was still hungry. So, I changed into my cat form and-"

"No offense, but, aren't owls a bit to big for a cat to eat?"

"Not just any cat. I'm a puma!"

* * *

Jareth watched the crystal, frowning. _Wonderful. Endellion's found her. Of all the rotten_-

"I'm baaaaaack!" Leia barged into the throne room, wearing a light pink dress, followed closely by Rin.

"Where did you get the dress?"

"It was in one of the rooms Rin showed me." Leia smirked. "Goblins are awesome."  
"I'm glad you're among friends," Jareth said acidly, glaring at the goblin.

"Hey! Don't blame Rin! He's my friend!"

"So?"

Leia flushed and stomped her foot. "You. Are. Insufferable!"

"I try."

* * *

**It's not as long as I wanted it to be. I was just getting tired. My fingers start to cramp after a while.**

**There's more obscure movie refrences on the way. I can't fit them all in one chapter, now can I?**

**Yes, Jareth has a sister. She is basically his opposite. He's blonde. She has black hair. His eyes are blue. Her's are yellowish-hazel. He tends to be mean and irritating (but we still love him). She is bubbly, talkative, and possibly insane. Just like the real Tabby.**

**Her name, Endellion, means "fire soul" in Gaelic. Even though on the outside, she's a bit like an annoying little sister, she's really brave and kind. And has an extremely large bitch streak. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Next chapter, you get a peek of my 'Most Listened To' playlist. Yes, the finding of my mp3 player was no mere accident. Things shall be revealed. Several are frightening.**

**Seeya next chappie!**


	4. Tricherie

**Hey, what's up? Not much has happened in my life, and I've gotten **_**three chapters**_** of writing done this week. I'm going to post them seperatly, because I'm probably going to end up completely rewriting them. Like always.**

**The title of this chapter is Tricherie, which is French for cheat, treachery, anything along those lines that floats your boat.**

**I'm also working on this art project that my friends said would be a good idea. Knowing them... *sigh* Anyway, I'm trying to draw a pic of each of our characters, and write a bio type-thing for them. I'll probably have that done next week and I'll give you the links. I only have one done so far...**

**As promised, the peek at my mp3 player, and the reasons for the songs.**

**Yes, you should be frightened. I know I am.**

**Oh, and for the record, the reason for the existence of the Labyrinth that I use in here is pilfered from a bunch of other fanfics I've read. It does seem a rather likely reason though.**

**I, sadly, own nothing. Other than my playlist. BEWARE!!!**

* * *

"Can I listen to your music box?"

"It's called an mp3 player, and no. You'll probably break it."

"_Pleeeeeeeease?_"

"Okay! Fine!" Kari yanked the earbuds out of her ears and tossed the mp3 player to Endellion. Knowing her, she'd find some random song and skip around singing. She didn't disappoint.

"_When I see depressing creatures_

_With unprepossesing features,_

_I remind them on their own behalf _

_To think of_

_Celebrated heads of state_

_Or especially great communicators._

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh._

_They were popular._

_Please, it's all about pop-_"

Endellion stopped, causing Kari to bump into her. "What is it?"

"I just remembered a shortcut to the castle!"

"How did showtunes remind you of that?"

"They didn't. I remembered on my own. Now hold on!"

Kari grabbed her arm. "Why? What are you-?"

_SPARKLE-POOF!_

* * *

"I'm in a hole. I'm in a freaking hole." Jordyn paced around the oubliette, trying to get accustomed to the darkness. It wasn't working.

A candle flame flickered into existence. Jordyn screamed and fell over.

"Oh! Sorry there, Miss! Didn't mean to frighten you!"

Jordyn sat up looking at her companion. "Who the Hell are you?"

"Ilsyana." The girl smiled. She looked about ten, had dark brown eyes, and blue hair. "Ilsie for short."

"Your hair is blue." Jordyn thought Ilsie looked like something out of a bad anime.

She laughed. "I get that a lot. My brother's is green." She glanced over her shoulder. "Corin! Get your lazy arse out here!"

A loud _thump_ was heard from the othere side of the oubliette, followed by muffled swearing, vaguely reminding Jordyn of Kari's dad and football.

A green haired boy of about fifteen stepped into the candletight. "What?" he asked irritably.

"This is Jordyn! She needs our help solving the Labyrinth!"

"What-? How-?" Jordyn stuttered. She hadn't mentioned her name or purpose.

"Forgive my sister," Corin said. "She tends to be a bit omniscient."

Ilsie giggled. "It's so much fun. It's really the only thing to do around here." She sighed. "Life is so boring being an oubliette dwelling giant vampire pixie."

"Vampire pixie?"

Corin smiled, revealing fangs. "We'll explain later. First, let's get out of this damnable hole."

* * *

"Oh my God! Where's Jordyn!"

"You didn't wish her away, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Right. Even if you did, it wouldn't have worked. You don't got no 'certain powers'."

"Oh, wonderful English, Tara. Mr. Swift would be proud."

Tara shoved Lily. "Enough with the sarcasm! They're picking us off like flies, man! Flies!"

Hoggle watched the girls' exchange. Things had changed since the 80s, that was certain.

"Ooh! A tree!" Lily randomly began climbing the tree she'd seen.

"Lily! Get your head out of the clouds! We still need to solve the Labyrinth, despite the absence of Kari and Jordyn.

Lily, ignoring her friend continued to sit int the tree, laughing at her mad tree-climbing skillz. Suddenly, she screamed and fell out.

Hoggle helped her up. "What was that?"

"There's some big orange monster up there!"

"Oh. That'd be Ludo."

As if on cue, Ludo dropped from the tree. "Hoggle bring fwiends?"

Tara giggled. "Ludo!" She ran forward and hugged him. "How're ya doin' big guy?"

Sir Didymus and Ambrosius trotted from around the corner. "Sir Hoggle! Welcome back!" He noticed Lily and Tara (who was still hugging Ludo). "And who are these fair maidens you have brought into our midst?"

"Lily." Hoggle pointed to her. "And the hugging girl is Tara."

Tara looked up. "Ooh! Hiya!"

* * *

Leia sat on one of the staircases of the Escher room, bored. There was no technology. Why hadn't she thought to bring her mp3 player?"

Rin walked up behind her, startling her. "Lady?"

"Oh! Hiya Rin Where've you been?"

"Rin watch borders. Kari get closer."

"Oh! That's good news!"

"Other girl with her. It Endellion."

"Who?"

"King sister. Endellion nice to goblins."

"Where is this going?"

"Purpose of Labyrinth to find new Queen. If King don't find wife soon, Endellion become Queen. Jareth have to leave."

"What? You mean-?"

"Rin stop them." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

"Next time, warn me before you do that." Kari was still brushing the remaining sparkles off her shirt.

Endellion giggle, if a little madly. "Sorry." She looked intently at the mp3 player she still held in her hand. "Hmph."

"What?" Kari eyed her warily.

"I wonder what's on your Most Listened To playlist." She fiddled with the buttons. "Here we go! 1. _Music of the Night_- Gerard Butler- Phantom of the Opera Movie Soundtrack."

"I sometimes fall asleep listening to it." Kari blushed.

"2. _Lithium_- Evanescence- The Open Door."

"I'm trying to learn it for the talent show."

"3. _Defying Gravity_- Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth- Wicked Original Soundtrack."

"Next weekend, I'm going to see a production of it in Kansas City. It's my favorite song from it."

"4._ I'm With You_- Avril Lavigne- Let Go."

"For some reason, it reminds me of _Spirited Away_."

"No idea what you're talking about. 5." Endellion stopped. "Oh. My. God."

"What?" Kari was worried. Didn't she delete those Barney songs Tara had put on there?

"_As the World Falls Down- _David Bowie- Labyrinth Movie Soundtrack. Wow. Can you say 'obsessed fangirl'?"

"Ignoring!"

"You _like_ him," Endellion teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Kari said roughly.

"Ooh! There's a song on here that fits this predicament perfectly!" Endellion pressed a few buttons, then unplugged the earbuds so the music would play through the speaker.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggrivation. That's ancient history; been there, done that..._"

"You're going to use that thing to torture me, aren't you?"

Endellion didn't answer. She just stood there, mp3 player (still playing Kari's favorite Disney song) dangling from her hand.

"Crapmonkeys, Endellion. What's wrong?" Kari's never seen her like this.

"Damn." Endellion whispered. "Damn frickity damn. Who'd have known the goblins could have figured that out. They're going to ruin everything!"

She looked at Kari, a worried (and half crazed) expression on her face. "We have to leave."

"I- What-? No!"

"No, wait. Not leave. Jareth would murder me. Or bog me. I'm not sure which is worse." She smiled weakly, but it looked like a grimace. "We're just going to change our position. I'll have to cover your magical signature-"

"My what?"

"No time! Just hang on!" Endellion grabbed Kari's arm.

_SPARKLE-POOF!_

* * *

"Crap!" Leia rean to the throne room, pushing through the heavy oak doors. "Jareth!"

"What now, Lisa?" Jareth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to forestall the oncoming headache.

"It's Leia!"

"Whatever. What is this great news that has sent you bursting back in here?"

"It's the goblins! They're going after Kari!"

"And why ever would they do that?"

"Something about if you on't get hitched soon, some Endellion chick's gonna take over."

"What?" Jareth stood up in outrage. "How did the bloody cretins find _that_ out?"

Suddenly, a rather stout goblin with overlarge ears bustled in. "Sire-!"

Before the unfortunate creature could relay his message, Jareth kicked it across the room.

He looked at Leia. "You stay here!" With that, he _SPARKLE-POOF_ed away.

* * *

**How's that for a development?**

**Yes, Jordyn is stuck in a hole with vampire pixies. Oh, excuse me. GIANT vampire pixies. Yeah, Corin's already tried to kill me once today, I don't want to offend him.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this one as much as me!**

**Collier OUT!**


	5. An Authoress's Note

THE APOLOGIES NOTE

Hey, y'all. I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooo long, but I've had pretty much zero in the ideas deptartment. Believe me, I'm doing my damndest to write this, but nothing's coming.

If you guys have any ideas for how the story should progress, ideas for character development, Hell, even for new characters, leave a review.

I'm counting on you guys to help me with this story. My friends have pretty much no idea what I'm talking about when I ask them, so they're sort of useless in this department.

Gah, this is turning all emotional on you. Sorry. If you have any ideas, leave a comment.

Happy belated Holidays and New Year, faithful readers,

The Authoress


End file.
